Helpless Baek
by MackerelPasta
Summary: [Chap 2 UP!] Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak meminta tumpangan dari orang yang tak dikenal di jalanan sepi, harusnya Baekhyun tidak keluar dari rumah hari itu. Tapi bila ia tak keluar hari itu, ia tak akan bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang ia inginkan. contain hard and crazy sex, not save for a romance lover. WARN : HARD SEX, BADWORDS, ChanBaek slight HunBaek.
1. Chapter 1

**_FOXESBITCHES WRITTER_**

 ** _COMPANY_**

 ** _PRESENT_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **HELPLESS BAEK**

 **.**

 **STARRING**

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol as Daddy, Daddy Chan, Chanyeol

Oh Sehun as Sehun

Do Kyungsoo as Byun Kyungsoo

.

.

 **GENRE**

Crime, Hard, Blackmail, Crazy

.

 **RATING**

M-R

.

 _All cast in this story belong to themselves. the story, the plot. All belong to the author ._

.

It's a ChanBaek story, contain with hard and crazy sex, not save for a romance lover.

WARN : BLACKMAIL, HARD SEX, BADWORDS, SUSPENSE, VIOLENCE, RAPE

GS FOR BAEKHYUN and KYUNGSOO

.

.

ENJOY

.

 _"jika saja saat itu,aku berpaling dan memaafkannya. Aku mungkin tidak akan bernasib seperti ini"_

 _"tapi seandainya aku berbalik saat itu, aku tidak akan merasakan kenikmatan duniawi yang memabukan"_

 _._

 _Mirfold, Cincinnati. Ohio, USA._

 _Monday, February 21_ _st_ _2016 (The Missing Day)_

"Kau ingin menemuinya lagi?" Kyungsoo, seorang wanita dengan mata bulat diwajahnya terlihat tidak senang atas apa yang akan dilakukan adiknya, Baekhyun.

"Oh ayolah Soo, kau tidak bisa melarang ku kali ini. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi" Ujar Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya, Berdandan.

"Dia memberi mu pengaruh buruk Baek, apa kau tidak mendengar kata eomma? Dia sudah melarang mu menemuinya, apa jadinya bila dia tahu kau menemuinya lagi? Disamping itu, kau baru 19 tahun"

"Dia memberiku pengaruh buruk yang membuat ku bisa keluar dari keterpurukan ku satu tahun yang lalu Soo. Dia lah satu-satunya orang yang ada untuk ku saat itu. Soal eomma dia tidak akan tahu aku menemuinya hari ini, kenapa? Karena kau tidak memberitahunya. Iya kan?" Baekhyun mencolek dagu kakak perempuannya yang paling cerewet –menurutnya- .

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Ia berat untuk mengiyakan apa yang adik satu-satunya ini minta. Ia menatap intens Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan tatapan penuh harap adiknya itu.

"Hanya sampai jam 10, yang berarti" Kyungsoo melihat jam tangannya " 4 Jam lagi"

"Jam 12" Baekhyun merengek bermaksud menggoda kakaknya

"Tidak"

"Setengah 12?"

"Tidak"

"Fine! Jam 11?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atas apa yang dilakukan adiknya pada dirinya sekarang. Menyiksanya.

"Jam 11, boleh kurang tidak boleh lebih. Dan demi Tuhan Baek, bila kau tidak ada dirumah saat jam 11 aku akan laporkan kau pada eomma dan akan ku laporkan si Oh Sehun itu pada pihak yang berwenang karena menculik mu. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti!" Baekhyun terkekeh geli atas sifat over protektif kakak nya itu.

Yep, dia akan menemui Sehun. Pacar sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya. Sehun lah orang yang membuatnya bangkit dari keterpurukan karena ayah Baekhyun yang meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Walaupun keberadaan Sehun tak pernah disukai oleh keluarga Baekhyun karena perangai Sehun yang buruk dan suka mabuk-mabukkan. Tapi dia baik, well setidaknya itulah yang Baekhyun pikir. Hingga…

.

Alunan musik bersuara keras khas musik klub malam menggelegar memenuhi klub malam kecil di pinggiran jalan desa Milford yang bernama Night at The Club itu. Baekhyun berjalan memasuki klub malam itu tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari seorang pria yang tengah berciuman mesra di tengah-tengah lantai dansa klub itu.

"Kau benar-benar lelaki jahat" ucapan Baekhyun mengejutkan dua sejoli yang sedang asik mengikat saliva dan bibir mereka itu.

"B, B, Baekhyun?" sang pria nampak gelagapan dengan apa yang dilihat. Dipergoki oleh sang pacar saat men'cipok' wanita lain tentunya bukan hal yang bagus kan?

"Kau haruslah bersyukur karena aku tidak memukul wajah mu dengan gelas kaca sekarang. Aku pikir kau pria baik yang memang benar-benar mencintai ku. Tapi ini? Cih."

"Baek, Baekhyun. Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya" Sehun bergerak tanpa navigasi yang tepat sehingga membuatnya oleng, ia dorong wanita 'perselingkuhannya' itu menjauh lalu memegang tangan Baekhyun yang langsung dihempas oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau mabuk? Cih. Benar kata eomma seharusnya aku tidak boleh mempercayai lelaki yang mabuk-mabuk kan seperti mu. Have fun with your slut, son of a savage bitch" Baekhyun membuang ludahnya kasar, lalu beranjak dari tempat itu.

Sehun masih dengan wajah tebalnya mencoba menghentikan Baekhyun dengan mengejarnya sampai ke pinggir jalan.

"Baekhyun tunggu, aku bisa jelaskan. Aku mabuk sehingga aku tidak pada diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku minta maaf tapi tolong jangan marah pada ku. Aku bisa mengerti bila kau ingin putus dari ku, tapi setidaknya ijinkan aku mengantar mu sampai rumah Baek. Ini sudah malam dan jalanan ini sangat sepi, kau juga tidak membawa kendaraan. Bis tidak ada yang lewat jam segini" rayu Sehun putus asa.

Baekhyun menatapnya jijik, lalu tersenyum mengejek.

"Lebih baik kau antar wanita tadi pulang lalu buatlah anak dengannya. Aku pergi dan jangan coba-coba mengejarku atau mengikuti ku" Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri disana dengan penyesalan yang kuat.

.

Monday, 21st February. 23.10 PM

Baekhyun POV

Kaki ku sudah lelah, begitu pula hati ku. Dan yang benar saja sudah hampir satu jam aku berjalan dan belum juga ada orang yang lewat untuk ku mintai tumpangan. Tadi ada, tapi dengan brengsek nya dia menertawakan ku dan berkata "Beli mobil sana, dasar orang miskin!" sungguh menyebalkan. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa jalannya sejauh ini, tadi aku naik taxi jadi tidak terasa jauhnya. Kalau tau begitu lebih baik aku tadi sama Sehun saja, toh juga aku bisa diamkan dia dan harga diriku tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

Tak lama setelah aku menyesali keputusan ku tidak mengikuti Sehun, aku melihat dua buah cahaya lampu yang bersampingan yang nampak seperti cahaya mobil. Aku tidak dapat melihat cahaya apa sebenarnya itu karena kondisi jalan yang gelap total.

"Oh Glory! Bless You God!" seruku saat tau bawa cahaya itu memanglah cahaya lampu mobil.

Aku segera melambai-lambai kan tangan ku pada mobil tersebut, bermaksud untuk meminta tumpangan. Dan kali ini aku bersumpah aku akan melakukan apapun agar dapat meminta tumpangannya, walaupun di ejek orang miskin-_-.

Dan berhasil! Mobil itu menepi kearah ku. Sang empunya mobil menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan tampaklah seorang pria berumur 29 tahunan, kurasa. Dengan mengenakan baju tanktop hitam memperlihatkan otot-otot lengannya, tak lupa tato berbentuk api yang nampak membakar keseluruhan tangan kirinya. Dan.. Unbelievably Handsome!

"Iya?" tanyanya dengan suara berat yang terdengar sangat maskulin di telingaku.

"uhm. Aku baru saja ditinggal oleh pacar ku yang brengsek. Dan rumahku masih jauh dari sini, apakah kau bisa memberi ku tumpangan? Hanya sampai pemberhentian kedua? Ku mohon, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mu. Kaki ku sangat kelelahan" pinta ku memohon. Dia nampak memperhatikan ku dari ujung kaki hingga rambut ku, memverifikasi? Mungkin? Untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang berbahaya.

Dia tersenyum. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak mengerti maksud senyumannya. Terasa.. Gelap.

"Silahkan masuk, aku akan mengantar mu" ucapnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, menepis semua pikiran aneh tadi. Lalu masuk ke mobilnya.

Mobil berjalan searah tujuan rumahku. Aroma pengap menguar menusuk indra penciuman ku. Ku lihat sekilas mobil ini tampak seperti mobil van biasanya. Tidak terlalu berantakan dan ada pintu kecil dibagian belakang mobil untuk menuju ke kap belakang van.

"Kenapa kau bisa diturunkan oleh pacar mu?" tanya nya.

"A? oh. Aku memergokinya selingkuh dan dia marah padaku atas hal itu. Selanjutnya dia menurunkan ku di jalan" jelas ku, dengan bumbu-bumbu rekayasa.

"Siapa nama mu?"

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Kau?"

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sopan. Namanya bagus seperti wajahnya.

"Kau tau bila kau pacaran dengan ku, aku tidak akan pernah selingkuh"

"Eh?" Aku mengernyit heran atas perkataannya. Bulu kudukku meremang dibawah suasana ini.

"Kau tadi bilang kau akan melakukan apapun untuk ku kan?"

"I, Iya" jawab ku waswas.

"Hisap penis ku"

Oke ini tidak benar. "Maaf? Apa yang kau bilang tadi?"

"Hisap penis ku Baekhyun, Blowjob penis ku. Dan akan ku lakukan yang terbaik untuk mu"

Aku tersadar atas situasi ini. Aku menyadari bahwa aku dalam bahaya.

"Turunkan aku disini" ucap ku menahan getaran karena ketakutan atas apa yang mungkin terjadi pada ku.

"Kenapa Baekhyun? Apa kau lebih memilih berjalan 2km lagi daripada menghisap penis ku?"

"Turunkan aku disini!" Jerit ku penuh kepanikan.

"HAHAHAHA" Dia tertawa keras dengan suara beratnya yang menyeramkan.

"Bagaimana kalau ku turunkan kau dimarkas ku? huh Baekhyun?" suara beratnya nampak seperti mimpi buruk bagiku.

Ku coba untuk membuka pintu mobil ini namun terkunci. Dia kembali tertawa keras. Aku panik ku coba segala usaha untuk bebas dari mobil ini. Kaca mobil ku turunkan

"Seseorang tolong aku!" Jerit ku memohon pertolongan pada siapapun atau apapun yang ada diluar sana. Chanyeol tak berhenti tertawa ia bahkan memukul-mukul klakson dengan kepalanya seperti orang gila.

"Seberapa keraspun kau berteriak minta tolong, tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu. HAHAHA" Laju mobil ini tidak terkontrol. Chanyeol seperti psikopat gila yang tertawa diatas penderitaan korbannya. Dan sepertinya akulah korbannya.

Aku kembali berteriak meminta tolong sambil berusaha membuka pintu mobil ini. Aku menangis keras. Seharusnya aku mengikutiku perkataan Kyungsoo tadi, seharusnya aku tidak keluar rumah hari ini.

"Tolong aku Chanyeol, kumohon biarkan aku pergi. Kumohon" pintaku sembari menangis sesenggukan.

Dia memberhentikan mobilnya di tengah jalan. Dia menatap ku tak lupa dengan senyumannya yang mengerikan itu.

"Hisap penis ku Baekhyun, Blowjob penis ku. Dan akan ku lakukan yang terbaik untuk mu" dia mengulang kata-katanya yang tadi.

Aku menggeleng kuat sembari menahan tangisan ku. "Ku mohon keluarkan aku Chanyeol, Kumohon" aku memohon sembari menyatukan kedua telapak tangan ku.

"Hisap penis ku Baekhyun, Blowjob penis ku. Dan akan ku lakukan yang terbaik untuk mu"

"Kumohon Chanyeol, kum-"

"HISAP PENIS KU BAEKHYUN!" Bentaknya, menampar pipiku.

Kurasakan pipi ku berdenyut-denyut efek tamparannya yang keras. Ku tatap wajahnya ia seperti banteng buas yang akan meledak bila tidak dituruti kemauannya.

"Ba, Baiklah. Tapi kumohon biarkan aku keluar setelahnya" pintaku dengan suara yang masih bergetar karena ketakutan dan menahan tangis.

"Hisap penis ku Baekhyun, Blowjob penis ku. Dan akan ku lakukan yang terbaik untuk mu" kata yang sama yang ia ucapkan.

Aku merangkak pelan menuju celana coklat gelapnya. Ia mulai merebahkan dirinya masih dalam posisi duduk.

Perlahan kubuka zipper celananya, ku turunkan celananya hingga kelutut dengan bantuan Chanyeol. Kulihat underwearnya yang berwarna hijau tua dengan sebuah tonjolan raksasa tersembunyi dibalik underwear itu. Ku turunkan perlahan underwearnya. Dan terpampanglah penis Chanyeol yang belum ereksi saja sudah sebesar hampir 19 cm. Dengan urat-urat timbul dimana-mana tak lupa aroma keringat yang tercium maskulin di hidungku.

"Puaskan aku Baek" ujarnya.

Aku sentuh penisnya, ku tegakkan. Terasa hangat ditanganku. Lalu mulai ku kocok penisnya yang besar itu. Ia memejamkan matanya sesekali mendesah kenikmatan. Perlahan-lahan penisnya mulai membengkak hingga mencapai ukuran 27cm dengan diameter kurasa 6cm. Lebih besar dari lengan bayi.

"Hisap Baekhyun, jangan dikocok saja" desahnya.

Kuanggukan kepala ku, patuh. Aku seperti kehilangan diriku. Gairah ku perlahan-lahan meningkat melihat betapa seksinya orang ini. Pikiran ku kosong yang ada dipikiran ku hanyalah memuaskan penis ini.

Perlahan ku masukan penisnya ke mulutku, diameternya yang besar memaksaku untuk membuka mulutku lebar-lebar. Ku jilati kepala penisnya saat berada didalam rongga mulutku, tak lupa tangan nakal ku yang masih bergerak mengocok batang penisnya. Ia mendesah, memejamkan matanya. Melihatnya puas seperti itu membuat ku ingin melakukan lebih.

Ku masukan hampir setengah dari penisnya secara tiba-tiba ke dalam mulut ku yang membuat Chanyeol tersentak penuh kenikmatan. "Yeaahhh, like that baby-hh" Chanyeol mendesah nikmat, ia memegangi rambut ku agar tak menganggu kegiatan ku dengan 'adik'nya.

Kurasakan kepala penisnya menyentuh kerongkonganku, air liur ku keluar membasahi batang penisnya. Aku berteriak saat kepala penisnya menyentuh kerongkongan ku sehingga membuat getaran yang membuat badan Chanyeol mengejut lagi dan lagi.

Ku keluarkan penisnya dari mulut ku dan meludahinya. Kembali kukocok kuat penisnya dengan kedua tangan ku, kupikir aku menggila. Gila karena penis besarnya.

"Yeahhh, you like that baby? Huh? You like that?" kukocok penisnya menggunakan kedua tangan ku dengan brutal.

"Yeahh, I like that baby.. keep it on. Play with it, Arrrhhh" Chanyeol mendesah penuh nikmat, keringat membasahi tubuh kami berdua. Ac memang tidak dinyalakan karena rusak tapi justru menambah gairah panas pergumulan kami berdua.

Chanyeol membuka tanktop hitamnya sehingga menunjukan badan kekarnya yang basah karena keringat, nafsu ku bertambah melihat dada bidangnya. Ku lepaskan tangan ku dari penisnya yang masih tegak menantang. Dengan buru-buru ku tanggalkan semua pakaian ku lalu naik ke atas pangkuan Chanyeol yang masih dalam posisi duduk di jok mobil.

"Wuu, youre such an aggressive slut,don't you?" ucap Chanyeol sembari menampar-nampar pipi ku pelan. Aku cium bibirnya ganas yang dibalas dengan lumatan-lumatan brutal dari nya. Keringat kami berdua saling bercampur begitu pula dengan saliva kami. Suara kecipak peraduan mulut kami memenuhi satu mobil ini.

Kulepaskan peraduan mulut kami, lalu dengan gilanya menjilati keringat di dada bidang Chanyeol. Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh ku, lalu menancapkan penis besarnya yang sedari tadi menunggu mangsa ke lubang vagina ku dengan tiba-tiba. Aku menjerit keenakan lalu menggigit bibir Chanyeol kuat.

"Ahh yesh baby! Youre cock is wonderful! Ah yeahh! Fuck me Chanyeol fuck me ahhh" desahan ku diikuti dengan genjotan penis Chanyeol yang menerobos rahim ku. Aku tak pernah merasa kenikmatan seperti ini.

"Ahhh, Ahhh. Call me daddy, Baek ahh" Chanyeol menggenjot rahim ku dengan brutal sembari memejamkan matanya.

"OOhhh yeahh , daddy! Fuck me daddy! Fuck me like theres no tomorrow yeah… ahh!" jeritan ku semakin menjadi-jadi saat kurasakan gejolak cairan kewanitaan ku ingin menerobos keluar namun tertahan penis besar Chanyeol yang memenuhi dinding vaginaku.

"Ohh daddy, I want to cum. Daddy.. ahh" Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh ku sehingga penisnya keluar disusul oleh cairan bening yang keluar dari vagina ku, begitu banyak seperti kencing namun bukan kencing. Cairan itu membasahi tubuh kami berdua.

Chanyeol kembali memasukan penisnya ke vagina ku dengan brutal. Aku menjerit keenakan. Urat-urat penisnya seperti memijat dinding vagina ku. Kami melumat bibir satu sama lain tatkala kelamin kami beradu dibawah sana.

"ahhh your cock is so big, ahh so gooodd" aku melolong memuji kehebatan penis nya, pikiran waras ku sudah menguap oleh panasnya sex kami berdua.

"fuck me harder daddy chan, fuck me harder" kupeluk badan berotot Chanyeol membiarkannya menggenjot vagina ku sampai selama yang ia mau.

"ahh yeah, oh so tight mmhhh" Chanyeol menampar pantat ku, hingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan.

"yeah daddy chan yeahh, fuck my hole everyday daddy, would you like to fuck my hole everyday nghhhh?" aku mulai meracau tak jelas, gairah ku meledak-ledak.

"yeah I will fuck your hole everyday slut! Yeahh uhhh" ia terus menggenjot vagina ku dengan penisnya, sesekali menusuk-nusuk lubang pantat ku dengan jari tengahnya yang membuat kenikmatan yang terlalu nikmat bagi ku.

"AHhh! Ahh! ARGHHH" ia menjerit saat cairan kelakiannya membludak didalam vagina ku. Aku menggigit lehernya tak sanggup menerima kenikmatan yang berlebih ini.

"ahhh… your hole is too good baby" Chanyeol mengecup bibir ku singkat

Saat Chanyeol ingin mengangkat badan ku, aku menghentikannya

"jangan lepaskan penis mu, daddy. Kumohon" godaku padanya.

Dia tersenyum jahat "sekarang bagaimana? masih mau pulang?" tanyanya dengan senyuman jahatnya

"tidak. Bawa aku ke markas mu. Dan bercumbulah dengan ku setiap harinya daddy"

"baiklah" ucapnya.

Lalu tertawa keras yang diikuti oleh tawa ku.

Tuesday, 22nd February 2016. 00.04 AM

(Second Day Missing)

 **TBC/END?**

Wow :v ini ff ku yang paling ambigu mungkin ya :v . apaan coba wkwk/? Bagi yang bingung kenapa lokasinya harus di Mirfold. Itu karena aku ngerasa pedesaan di Amerika itu lebih cocok sama latar suasana ff ini dan aku juga nyari lokasi pedesaan yang sepi, banyak hutan tapi ada klub malamnya/? Di Korea kan pasti ga ada desa yang ada klub malamnya/?. Ohya aku masih bingung apakah aku harus ngelanjutin ff ini lagi atau ga. Karena menurut ku kisahnya sampai disitu pun juga sudah klimaks/? Tapi aku juga berpikir masa iya Baekhyun ama Chanyeol kerjaannya enaena mulu/?dan bagaimana nasib Sehun ama Kyungsoo dan emaknya/? Jadi mungkin tergantung readers. Mau lanjut atau gak?

Ohya sekalian ya bagi yang belum baca atau belum tau/? Baca ff ku yang satu lagi judulnya

"Oh My Penis!" HunBaek, tapi ada ChanBaek nya juga. GS/? Wkwk.

Oklah segitu aja, jangan lupa kasi tau aku mau lanjut/gak ff ini. Sekian dan Terimakasih.

Sorry for the typo or confusing words.


	2. Chapter 2

**_FOXESBITCHES WRITTER_**

 ** _COMPANY_**

 ** _PRESENT_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **HELPLESS BAEK**

 **.**

 **STARRING**

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol as Daddy, Daddy Chan, Chanyeol

Oh Sehun as Sehun

Do Kyungsoo as Byun Kyungsoo

.

.

 **GENRE**

Crime, Crazy, PWP

.

 **RATING**

M-R

.

 _All cast in this story belong to themselves. the story, the plot. All belong to the author ._

.

It's a ChanBaek story, contain with hard and crazy sex, not save for a romance lover.

WARN : HARD SEX, BADWORDS

GS FOR BAEKHYUN

.

Thursday, 24th February 2016. 21.00 PM

( Fourth Day Missing)

Laju mobil van hitam itu semakin tidak karuan, suara decitan ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal berbunyi keras memenuhi jalanan yang sudah biasa sepi itu. Hari ini telah menjadi hari keempat Baekhyun menghilang sejak hari dimana ia putus dengan Sehun dan bertemu Chanyeol. Dan sudah genap empat hari pula ia mengisi hari-harinya dengan bercinta dengan si Park Chanyeol pria maskulin nan psycho.

"Ahh. Baekhyun yahhh ahhhh"

"Nghhh.. Chanyeol ahh, penis mu yang terbaik ahhhngh"

Terlihat dua pasangan manusia yang tengah beradu kelamin didalam mobil van hitam itu, tampak si pria dengan penis besar nya itu tengah membobol kelamin sang wanita begitu kencang dan… _brutal._

"ahh ngahh nghhh, Chann hahh…" Baekhyun semakin mempercepat laju sodokan penis Chanyeol di vaginanya. Urat penis Chanyeol yang begitu kencang terasa memijat-mijat dinding vaginanya yang terlihat jebol itu.

"Uhh ahhh,, Baek aku akan keluar nghhh" Chanyeol menengadah sembari memejamkan matanya memberikan kontrol penuh penisnya pada 'genggaman' Baekhyun.

"AHH YEAH AUHHH NGHHAAHH" Baekhyun semakin menggila dengan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan selama empat hari penuh tanpa bosan.

"AKKHHH"

 _Crot crot crot_

Suara teriakan puas Chanyeol menandakan usainya hubungan sex mereka 'untuk sementara'.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya ke dada bidang Chanyeol, lalu memeluk pria itu. Merasakan dan menyatukan keringatnya dengan Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat memabukkan.

"Seperti biasa Chanyeol, Penis mu selalu yang terbaik" ucap Baekhyun dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

Chanyeol diam. Ia merasakan penisnya mulai mengecil di dalam vagina Baekhyun.

"Bahkan saat penis mu mengecil pun masih tetap besar" Goda Baekhyun lalu memeluk Chanyeol lebih erat.

Mobil sudah berhenti di tengah jalan tersebut dari tadi, dan tidak ada satu kendaraan pun yang melewati jalan tersebut.

Chanyeol bergerak, bermaksud untuk menghidupkan radio mobil tersebut. Membiarkan Baekhyun yang tengah memeluknya erat dan tidak mau barang sedetik pun memisahkan vaginanya dengan penis besar miliknya yang seperti tongkat satpam itu.

"Telah dilaporkan orang hilang. Seorang perempuan berusia 19 tahun bernama Byun Baekhyun hilang dari empat hari yang lalu, keluarga telah melakukan segala upaya untuk menemukan keberadaannya. Byun Baekhyun dikabarkan hilang semenjak 21 Februari 2016 dengan pakaian serba hitam. Baekhyun dikabarkan terakhir dilihat di jalan sepi Cincinnati. Bagi yang mengetahui keberadaannya bisa langsung melapor ke kantor polisi terdekat."

"Keluargamu mencarimu.." Suara berat itu akhirnya muncul.

"Lupakan mereka, aku tidak butuh mereka. Yang aku butuhkan hanya kau" balas Baekhyun tetap menempelkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol sembari mengelus-ngelus perut sixpack Chanyeol.

"Keluargamu mencari mu. Aku tidak mau polisi menemukan ku karena mencari mu" Ujar Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun menengadah, ia menjilat leher Chanyeol seduktif sembari mengendus-ngendus bau maskulin tubuhnya.

"Mereka tidak akan menemukan ku. Kita punya markas tersembunyi kita, mereka tidak akan menemukan kita berdua" ucap Baekhyun setengah mendesah.

Chanyeol tidak menatap Baekhyun ia hanya menatap lurus kejalanan. Hening beberapa saat.

"Turunlah disini" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengernyit lalu bangun dari dada bidang Chanyeol, menatap manik hitam Chanyeol lekat.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun

"Aku bosan dengan mu. Aku akan menurunkan mu disini" Ucap Chanyeol

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Bentak Baekhyun yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan keji Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak takut. Ia dengan sigap kembali menaik-turunkan badannya, membuat penetrasi antara penis besar Chanyeol dan vagina nya.

"Aku ah tidak mau nghhh pisah dari mu hh Chanyeol nghh" desah Baekhyun sembari menaik-turunkan badannya cepat.

Chanyeol hanya diam menatap ekspresi nikmat Baekhyun yang sedang menyetubuhinya ini.

"Terus gerakkan badan mu, jangan berhenti. Aku akan membawa mu ke markas kita" ujar Chanyeol sembari mengemudikan van hitam miliknya, yang dibalas senyuman puas Baekhyun.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun terus menyetubuhi Chanyeol dengan posisi duduk tanpa berhenti, ia sudah orgasme berulang kali namun Chanyeol belum juga mengeluarkan benihnya itu.

Mobil berhenti di sebuah ladang rerumputan terbengkalai di tengah hutan.

Chanyeol bergerak bermaksud untuk memisahkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun sementara namun Baekhyun justru memeluk badan kekarnya itu.

"Jangan lepaskan penis mu dari vagina ku. Gendong aku ke markas" bisik Baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum jahat ia lalu menggendong Baekhyun lalu keluar dari mobil. Tubuh mereka berdua telanjang bulat, penis Chanyeol yang besar dan panjang itu masih tertanam sempurna di vagina Baekhyun. Dengan tergesa-gesa Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun lalu masuk ke sebuah pintu kecil yang tertutup rerumputan.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas sebuah kasur usang ditengah ruang remang-remang khas markas rahasia penjahat.

Chanyeol melepas penis nya dari vagina Baekhyun dan terpampanglah lubang besar di vagina Baekhyun yang menandakan ia telah disodok oleh penis besar berulang kali. Chanyeol tersenyum bangga melihat itu.

"Ayo sodok aku dengan penis besar mu Chanyeol" desah Baekhyun tak sabaran.

"Sabar sayang" ujar Chanyeol dengan embel-embel sayang yang membuat libido Baekhyun menggila.

Chanyeol mengambil sebotol besar minyak pelumas lalu menuangkannya di tubuh besar nya. Membiarkan cairan licin itu menelusuri setiap inci badannya. Membuat kesan seksi di mata Baekhyun.

"Ahhh.. Chanyeol cepatlah nghhh" Baekhyun mendesah menatap Chanyeol sembari memasukan jari-jarinya ke vaginanya yang sudah menyempit itu.

Chanyeol mengocok-ngocok penis besarnya dengan pelumas itu, tak pakai lama penis itu pun membesar ke ukuran maksimal.

"Uhh" desah Chanyeol kecil, penisnya telah berdenyut-denyut meminta 'lubang'

Chanyeol naik keatas kasur lalu menindih tubuh Baekhyun. Diambilnya celana dalam coklatnya lalu disumpal ke dalam mulut Baekhyun.

"mhhhh" Baekhyun menggila dengan gaya baru Chanyeol. Ia menggerakan tangannya ke penis besar Chanyeol lalu mengocoknya kasar.

 _Plop,plop,plop_

Suara kocokan Baekhyun pada penis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari penisnya lalu memposisikan penisnya didepan mulut vagina Baekhyun.

Dan…

 _Glup_

Masuklah penis Chanyeol kedalam mulut vagina Baekhyun. Tanpa babibu Chanyeol menyodok vagina Baekhyun brutal.

"Arghh arghh Akhhh" Chanyeol mendesah dengan suara berat nya.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol diatasnya penuh cinta. Chanyeol seperti banteng seksi dengan penis besar mengacungnya layaknya 'tanduk'

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol seduktif, celana dalam coklat Chanyeol masih bersarang dimulutnya.

"Mhhh,, *meahh nnengahiii" _*enak sekali_

Chanyeol tak memperdulikan desahan nikmat Baekhyun dan terus menyodok vagina Baekhyun dengan 'tongkat' besar kebanggannya.

Otot-otot tangan Chanyeol, dada bidang Chanyeol, Perut sixpack Chanyeol, Wajah tampan Chanyeol telah menjadi candu bagi Baekhyun. Terlebih lagi..

Penis besar miliknya.

Baekhyun yakin ia tak akan bisa hidup tanpa penis besar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus mengerjai vagina Baekhyun brutal. Setiap ia menggerakan penisnya keluar, mulut vagina Baekhyun akan muncul keluar, setiap ia memasukan penisnya kedalam maka mulut vagina Baekhyun akan tenggelam kedalam mengikuti pergerakan penis Chanyeol.

"Anghhh, enak ahhhh uhhh" desah Chanyeol. Keringat kembali membasahi badannya yang terlumuri minyak pelumas. Sebagian dari minyak itu jatuh menetes kebadan Baekhyun.

"ahhh ahhh, *hehushahhh ahhhnghhh" _*teruskan_

Baekhyun merasa ia akan kembali orgasme. Ia pun menarik kepala Chanyeol lalu melumat ganas bibir pria nya itu. Tak lupa celana dalam yang masih ada didalam mulut nya ia pindahkan ke mulut Chanyeol.

Celana dalam Chanyeol dijadikan mainan oleh mereka berdua. Tampak CD tersebut telah basah karena saliva keduanya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kakinya lalu memeluk pinggul Chanyeol. Keduanya terus lumat-melumat. Hingga Chanyeol merasa ia akan segera keluar.

"nghhhh ahhh" Chanyeol melepaskan tautan mulutnya dengan mulut Baekhyun ia menunduk melihat batang besar miliknya yang sudah mengeras lebih dari biasanya tanda akan segera 'muntah'

"Ahhh ahhhh Baek aku akan keluar ahhh,, Enak ahhh" Chanyeol mempercepat sodokan penisnya di vagina Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan CD Chanyeol cepat.

"Ahhh iya ahh keluarkan didalam ahh Chan ahh YEoll nghhh" ucapan Baekhyun tersendat-sendat karena sodokan kencang Chanyeol yang membuat badannya bergerak kesana kemari.

"AHHH ENAK AHHHH!"

"CHANYEOLL AKHHH!"

 _Crot crot crot crot_

Chanyeol kembali memuntahkan cairan putihnya didalam vagina Baekhyun. Lalu jatuh menindih badan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh besar yang tengah menindihnya ini dengan penuh cinta, dilihatnya Chanyeol yang tertidur dengan nafas berat tanda kelelahan. Ia pun memejamkan matanya lalu menyusul pangeran nya ke dunia mimpi.

February, 25th 2016 00.01 AM

(Fifth Day Missing)

.

.

 _"Aku tahu dimana keberadaan Baekhyun yang kalian cari itu"_

 _"Hah? Benarkah? Dimana Baekhyun? Tolong beritahu kami!"_

 _"Ada syaratnya"_

 _"Apa? Apa? syaratnya?!"_

 _*Tersenyum jahat_

 **TBC**

Huanjir/? Apaan ini/? Kenapa lama-kelamaan ff ku jadi tambah mesum aja/? Dan apa itu yang diterakhir-terakhirnya ada syarat-syarat mencurigakan/? Wehehe/? Karena ada beberapa reader yang pengen dilanjut ff nya yaudah akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Maaf lama ya update'an nya. Soalnya lagi ada banyak tugas dan masalah yang harus diselesaikan.

Tumben ya aku bkin ff dari awal smpe akhir pake author POV/? Wehehe/? Padahal aku paling ga bisa bkin ff pake sudut pandang penulis.

Yaudah akhir kata selamat menikmati/? Dan jangan lupa Kritik dan Saran sangat dihargai.

 _LAST BUT NOT LEAST.. MIND TO REVIEW?_


End file.
